Grey
by Violet Peridot
Summary: Georgiana is struggling without Grey - can Bess help? WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Georgiana/Bess strong lemons and smut - don't like, don't read! Hope you enjoy it! x


Georgiana sat in her room – it was late, but she had sent the maids away. She wanted to sit a while, still in her finery before bed while she thought about Charles Grey. She lay back on her bed and sighed. As Georgiana rolled onto her side, she imagined him there, remembering that weekend…She sighed again and lay there dejectedly. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door. Georgiana stood up and smoothed her dress.

'Enter.'

Bess came in quietly, also in her lavish and extravagant clothes from the evening.

'Oh, it's you, Bess,' Georgiana said quietly.

'I just thought I may come to see you before I retired to bed – is all well?' Bess enquired, closing the door behind her. Georgiana paused.

'It's Grey, isn't it?' Bess offered.

Georgiana smiled weakly and moved closer to Bess.

'Well, as it happens, G…I had been thinking about the last time I helped you fantasise about Grey,' Bess said coyly. Georgiana felt taken aback, but tried to remain neutral and smiled. Bess leaned closer to Georgiana and murmured in her ear;

'You didn't want me to stop.' Georgiana gasped.

'It's perfectly natural, G!' Bess smiled.

'Bess…!' Georgiana breathed.

'Make yourself comfortable and I'll…help you,' Bess whispered. Georgiana turned and moved to the stretch of wall next to the bed, with the curtain pull on her left. She slid down and sat on the floor, her back against the wall, as Bess quietly turned the lock on the door.

'Now then…' Bess murmured as she moved over to Georgiana.

'I won't do anything you don't want me to – I want you to be comfortable, yes?' Bess said. Georgiana couldn't do anything but nod.

Bess knelt before Georgiana. She leaned in, rested her cheek against her friend's and whispered in her ear,

'Close your eyes.'

Georgiana obliged. She heard the rustle of Bess' dress as she got up. Georgiana heard Bess' footsteps cross the room – they paused and then retreated. She felt Bess' hot breath and she returned and knelt before Georgiana. She felt one of Bess' hands on her waist, smelt Bess' rose scent as she leaned in, felt her other hand on her waist and then – snip! Bess had cut the lacing on Georgiana's dress – the robe fell away of Georgiana's shoulders and gathered at the floor. Georgiana breathed deeply as Bess cut away her slip, Georgiana's small breasts now exposed. Georgiana moved her hips as Bess removed the garments.

'Open your eyes,' Bess breathed. Georgiana was fully naked except for her knee-high stockings, heeled shoes and diamond necklace. One hand was through the curtain pull, the other resting by her side. Her legs were out straight in front of her.

'Watch.'

Bess used the envelope knife to remove her dress and smock – they fell away like a petal. Bess stepped out of her clothes, and Georgiana admired her voluptuous figure and large breasts.

Bess stepped towards Georgiana and knelt again, but this time she stretched forward so she was on all fours, her breasts level with Georgiana's. Georgiana liked how they hung. Bess slowly crept forward, and placed one hand on each of Georgiana's cheeks. Bess leaned in and planted her soft lips on Georgiana's, her tongue snaking into her mouth and exploring. Georgiana received this and yielded. Bess broke the kiss and smiled.

'Now…you will like this, G. Keep your hands and legs where they are – I'll control you.'

Bess moved Georgiana's right hand to meet her left, so both were behind her head. She spread Georgiana's legs for her and bent her knees, so they were in an upside-down V shape on either side of her body – open. Bess reached out and closed Georgiana's eyelids.

Georgiana felt Bess move onto her – Bess' legs were wrapped around Georgiana's waist and her hands were on Georgiana's. Georgiana felt the wetness between her legs grow. Bess' coarse, thick lower hair tickled Georgiana's navel, and she felt Bess' warmth spread to her own body. Slowly and rhythmically, her legs clamped around Georgiana's waist and her thick patch of dark hair pushing against her stomach, Bess began to push and grind her hips against Georgiana. Bess' hips bucked above Georgiana's, pushing and grinding. Despite herself, Georgiana yielded and grinded too, loving the feeling of Bess' growing wetness against her stomach. Bess' feet rubbed up and down against Georgiana's lower back and her hands pushed against her own palms.

'Mmm…' Bess moaned as she continued to grind slowly and deliberately.

'Ready, G?' Bess whispered. Georgiana could but gasp. Then Bess' movements changed. Hard and fast, Bess bounced. Her hips moved up and down around Georgiana's body so fast, the hair tickling still. Hard and fast. Up and down. Georgiana heard the slap of her own flesh against Bess'. Bess laughed.

'Open, G.' Georgiana opened her eyes to see Bess' huge, round breasts slapping and bouncing up and down right in front of her eyes incredibly fast. Bess opened her mouth into an O shape and moaned.

'God, yes!' She cried. Georgiana was hypnotised by them – so fast and so freely they moved. Still, the wetness growing amongst Bess' dark patch of pubic hair. Georgiana began to move her hands to touch Bess' breasts, but Bess clamped her hands up and behind.

'Not yet, G,' she moaned. Georgiana instead opened her mouth, and she opened her mouth wide. Understanding, Bess giggled. She tilted forward ever so slightly. Georgiana stuck her tongue out and waggled, feeling the delight of the voluptuous roundness slap over it. Georgiana shook her head and Bess bounced harder, loving the coldness and wetness.

Hard and fast. Georgiana then licked up, not content with Bess' breasts just passing over her tongue. She licked up and up, then did little flicks. She reached the nipple and closed her lips around it and sucked, flicking her tongue over it occasionally.

'Oh my God, yes, G!' Bess cried. Georgiana continued to suck and suck, all the while the whole breast slapping up and down across her face. Georgiana gave the left nipple a last hard lick and then released it, watching her string of saliva connect her mouth with Bess' breast. Georgiana moved to the right one, licking across it as Bess continued to bounce hard and fast, but shook her breasts left and right, harder and harder until they hurt her a little. Georgiana buried her entire face in Bess' two breasts and shook her head hard as Bess shook her breasts. Georgiana moaned and gave the inner of each breast a quick flick with her tongue. Gradually, Bess slowed her rhythm to a steady grind again and then stopped altogether.

Georgiana was breathing heavily. Bess was still wrapped around her, and her feet stroked up and down Georgiana's back soothingly. Bess laughed breathlessly as she removed her hands slowly from Georgiana's. She shifted herself slightly so she was pressed even harder against Georgiana – Bess breasts were pushed into Georgiana's face. Georgiana loved the soft warmth of them, they were comforting. Bess then moved her left hand onto the left one of Georgiana's small yet round breasts and pressed her palm against it, closing her fingers around its entirety. Georgiana sighed as Bess continued to knead her breast, pushing and pulling it. Bess then proceeded to do the same with her right hand on the other, her nails digging in to the soft flesh deliciously, rubbing the breasts in little circles. All the while, Bess' breasts were stilled pushed in Georgiana's face, meaning they were all she could see.

'Bess…' Georgiana breathed, as Bess' nails dug in to her breasts.

'I know, G,' Bess murmured. Quickly, Bess dipped her head, removing her large breasts from Georgiana's face and clamped her lips around Georgiana's left breast, forcing as much of it into her mouth as she possibly could. She made a wet sucking sound as she continued to apply varying pressure onto Georgiana's breast with her full lips and tongue. Georgiana removed one hand and placed it on Bess' head, looping ringlets of her dark hair around her fingers, loving the feel of Bess' head moving forwards and backwards. Without removing her focus from Georgiana's breast, Bess placed her hand on Georgiana's and gently moved it back to its original position. Bess then used this hand to continue to fondle Georgiana's right breast as she continue to kiss and lick and suck her left. Georgiana flexed her legs as she felt herself begin to pulse between her legs.

Bess removed herself from Georgiana's breast and looked into her eyes, and smiled. Bess gave Georgiana a deep kiss before moving off her. Georgiana watched Bess' breasts bounce as she crawled off her and felt the tickle of her thick mass of lower hair. Bess went to her knees and then stretched, so her full, round bottom was in the air and her face was level with Georgiana's vagina. Bess continued to stare into Georgiana's eyes, coyly and smiling, as she placed her right hand on Georgiana's right knee and began to run her left hand up the inside of Georgiana's left thigh. Slowly, up from her knee to the very top of her thigh, where it rested and her index finger drew little circles. The circles were steady and slow. Georgiana's wetness grew and she gasped with arousal – she couldn't take it.

'Please!' she cried. Bess continued to stare into her eyes, her head slightly on one side. Never breaking her gaze, Bess thrust two fingers into Georgiana. Georgiana threw her head back and flexed her legs.

'Yes!' she screamed. Bess pushed her fingers in further and began to move in small, rapid circles, finding Georgiana's most sensitive spot. Georgiana bucked her hips and moved them forward and backwards over Bess' fingers and tensed her leg muscles. Her walls clenched around Bess' fingers as Bess thrust a third in.

'Oh…God!' Georgiana moaned, throwing her head back and staring at Bess as she stared back, moving her fingers faster.

'Yes, Bess!' Bess moved her arm quicker, making her breasts slap faster with that movement. Georgiana watched Bess' raised arse wiggle slightly with her movement and stifled a scream as all three of Bess' fingers hit her spot, and hit it hard. Georgiana's entire body shuddered, and she tightened her grip around the curtain pull as she arched her back and let herself go.

Bess slowly withdrew her fingers, still staring at Georgiana. Georgiana was breathing heavily and smiled at Bess. Bess smiled back, then, without breaking gaze, examined the three fingers which had just been inside Georgiana – she flicked her tongue out and licked her index finger. Bess smiled coyly and raised an eyebrow at Georgiana, then she plunged the first two into her mouth, licking them thoroughly. Staring at Georgiana all the while, she pumped them in and out of her mouth and then wiped them on her right breast, trailing them over her nipple slowly. Bess leaned in slowly and kissed Georgiana, passionately and deeply. Georgiana could taste her own juices – they were sweet and sticky. Bess circulated them throughout her mouth with her tongue.

Bess broke the kiss and slowly leaned down, raising her arse higher and allowing her breasts to reach the floor. She put one hand on the inside of each of Georgiana's thighs and slowly ran her tongue along the inside of each of Georgiana's vagina lips.

'God, Bess…' Georgiana moaned. Bess continued to lick around the entrance, raising her eyes to gaze into Georgiana's. Bess stroked the inside of Georgiana's thighs with her hands, sending tingles up Georgiana's spine. Georgiana could feel the pool of juices she was sitting in and the wetness peaking within her as Bess continued to explore her entrance. And then, suddenly, Bess plunged her tongue inside Georgiana. Georgiana arched her back and cried out. Bess' tongue did not leave her vagina, but continued to make little circles around her bud – faster and faster, harder and harder. Georgiana gripped the curtain pull even harder and pushed her hips towards Bess, who obliged and pushed further in.

'Yes!' Georgiana screamed as Bess began to shake her head quickly from side to side, her arse wiggling and her huge breasts slapping the floor. Then Georgiana reached her second climax, and she couldn't hide her scream. It ripped out of her as her juices exploded onto Bess. Georgiana closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Bess withdrew her tongue as Georgiana opened her eyes to see Bess' juice-covered face.

Bess knelt up and leaned towards Georgiana, kissing her deeply. Georgiana removed her hands to hold Bess to her.

'Until next time, G…' Bess whispered in her ear.


End file.
